


Never Bid Farewell

by yucc



Series: satu irama [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "Halo", bukan "selamat tinggal".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkipperChen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipperChen/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, midoaka, halo] untuk chae.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Untuk setiap kata "halo" yang diucapkan, ada kata "selamat tinggal" yang menunggu untuk diungkapkan.

"Halo. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal, Midorima."

Midorima menatap anak berambut merah di hadapannya. Tangan Akashi menggantung di udara untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Orang biasa pasti sudah akan menurunkan tangan karena rasa malu yang menyerbu, tapi Akashi bukan orang biasa. Ia tetap berdiri tegak bersama senyum kecilnya, mengulurkan tangan dengan kepercayaan diri pada Midorima.

"... Midorima Shintarou. Salam kenal, Akashi," kata Midorima setelah tiga menit memandangi wajah dan tangan Akashi bergantian.

Awalnya, Midorima mengira Akashi pun akan menjauhinya seperti anak kelas empat lain. Kebutuhannya akan _lucky item_ memang tidaklah wajar di mata kebanyakan orang, tapi Akashi bukanlah kebanyakan orang. Akashi tetap menyapanya setiap pagi saat Midorima berpapasan dengannya.

Midorima tidak sekali pun kehilangan kontak dengan Akashi. Bahkan ketika tim inti basket Teikou merenggang dan Winter Cup tahun pertama Midorima memanas, ia masih bertukar pesan sesekali dengan temannya itu.

Maka, ketika Akashi membuka pintu ruangan praktik Midorima dan duduk di kursi pasien, Midorima pun sudah tahu maksud kedatangannya. Sampai sekarang, ia dan Akashi masih saling berbicara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Halo. Selamat pagi, Dokter. Nama saya Akashi Seijuurou. Bagaimana hasil tes darah saya?"

Untuk setiap kata "halo" yang diucapkan, ada kata "selamat tinggal" yang menunggu untuk diungkapkan.

Midorima akan berusaha keras dan berjuang agar kata "selamat tinggal" itu tidak akan pernah lolos dari bibirnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
